I walk beside you
by Fenryr
Summary: Un songfic. Alguien le habla a Baiken y le cuenta lo que dice la canción.


Fenryr: Bien… este es un songfic donde una persona le habla a Baiken. Ustedes adivinen.

* * *

Je… y pensar cómo nos conocimos. En ese torneo. Y después de ese torneo. Siempre peleando nosotros dos, como fieras. Y con el tiempo empezaste a agradarme. Grosera, impulsiva, fuerte y muy bella. Aunque… por azares del destino, yo tenga mucha más edad que tú, me ves como a alguien de la tuya. Y es esa edad la que me hace sabio, aunque nunca lo demuestro. Al contrario, me hago el tonto. Finjo no tener corazón y ser más grosero que una película americana de comedia. 

_There's a story in your eyes _

_I can see the hurt behind your smile _

_For every sign I recognise _

_Another one escapes me _

Desde entonces, nos vemos con cierta frecuencia. Intercambiamos vocablos, quedamos de acuerdo y vamos al restaurante de Jam. Ella me sirve lo de siempre, y a ti te sirve comida japonesa. Es entonces que tu mirada se apaga y comienzas a recordar tu pasado. Un pasado doloroso y lleno de nostalgia. Pregunto qué te pasa y sonríes, diciéndome que nada pasa. Sabes… me gustaría consolarte, pero no va conmigo. Yo veo que esa es una sonrisa falsa… créeme, yo he hecho demasiadas. Cuando era humano, hice muchas sonrisas de esas. Era sólo cuestión de mover los labios y animar la mirada. Servía bastante.

_Let me know that plagues your mind _

_Let me be the one to know you best _

_Be the one to hold you up _

_When you feel like you're sinking _

Pero dime¿qué te ocurre? Si es tu pasado el que te lastima, cuéntame sobre él. No me burlaré ni nada. Yo también tuve un pasado difícil, pero no creo que tanto como el tuyo. Fui el prototipo de lo que ahora destruyes. Desde entonces, han pasado más de 100 años. No envejezco ni me enfermo con frecuencia. Y gracias a eso, me he hecho fuerte en cuerpo y alma. Por favor, déjame ser el que te conozca más, el que te sostenga. Déjame ser el que te ayude cuando pienses que te estás hundiendo.

_Tell me once again _

_What's beneath the pain you're feeling _

_Don't abandon me _

_Or think you can't be saved _

Recuerdo cuando fui reclutado a la Orden Santa. Fui reclutado por el hombre que salvé cuando tenía él 6 escasos años. Fue divertido, sabes. Ahí aprendí de los demás a hablar, a calmar el alma, aunque nunca lo puse en práctica. Y sin previo aviso, partí, no sin llevarme a Fuuenken, uno de los tres tesoros de la Orden. Claro que desde entonces me persigue toda la orden. Pero dime qué te ocurre. Dime qué hay bajo tu dolor. Sólo dime y confía en mí. No creo ser muy útil, pero puedo ayudar en algo. No pienses que estés perdida, pues estoy yo.

_I walk beside you _

_Wherever you are _

_Whatever it takes _

_No matter how far _

No importa a donde vayas, si me necesitas, te acompañaré. Si quieres regresar a Okinawa a nado, dime. Yo iré contigo. Lucharemos contra la marea y contra los animales y gears que intenten detenernos. Si quieres ir en busca de Ese Hombre, dime. Yo iré contigo. Al cabo tenemos todo mi tiempo¿no? No importa qué tan lejos, o como debamos ir, yo iré si me necesitas.

_Through all that may come _

_And all that may go _

_I walk beside you _

_I walk beside you _

Y lo digo en serio. Cualquiera que sea la barrera, la destruiré con un Volcanic Viper. O con Grand Viper, Viper Fist, o Gun Flame. Hasta el Napalm Death. Esa barrera caerá en pedazos. Si no puedo solo, lo haremos juntos, o pido ayuda. Sí, pedir ayuda, cosa que nunca hago. Está Anji, Ky, Dizzy, hasta Chipp. Yo camino a tu lado, no te preocupes. Yo te acompaño siempre.

_Summon up you ghosts for me _

_Rest your tired thoughts upon my hands _

_Step inside this sacred place _

_When all your dreams seem broken _

Enfrentaré a los fantasmas de tu pasado. Enfrentaré las llamas, los gears y Ese Hombre. Le reclamaré por destruir tu vida. Aunque hice un juramento, mi prioridad es hacerlo que arregle tu vida. Es imposible, lo sé, pero al menos podía darnos una explicación. Lo haría pagar. Sólo confía en mí y descansa. Coloca tu cabeza en mi hombro y descansa. Ven conmigo a un refugio, donde puedas recuperar todos tus sueños.

_Resonate inside this temple _

_Let me be the one who understands _

_Be the one to carry you _

_When you can walk no further _

Ven a mi lado, donde quiera que estemos. Un hotel, una pensión, un apartamento. Nos quedaremos donde tú quieras. Cierra tu ojo y afloja tu brazo y piernas. Yo te cargaré. Por montañas, ríos, mares, bosques. Descansa sobre mí, seré yo quien haga el trabajo cuando no puedas caminar más. De ser necesario, removeré la placa de mi frente y me transformaré en lo que realmente soy.

_Tell me once again _

_What's below the surface bleeding _

_If you've lost your way _

_I will take you in _

Dime otra vez qué te ocurre. Dime qué hay bajo tus penas. No importa qué sea, yo me encargaré de ello. Si haz perdido tu camino, yo te llevaré a él. Prenderé una antorcha con mi mano e iluminaré tus vacilantes pasos. Si acaso alguna sombra se acerca, no dudaré en destrozarla con mis manos desnudas.

_I walk beside you _

_Wherever you are _

_Whatever it takes _

_No matter how far _

Entiende, yo camino a tu lado. No importa a donde vayas, porqué vayas. Donde quiera que estés, comunícate conmigo e iré en cuestión de segundos. No importa si está al otro lado del mundo, yo estaré allí lo más pronto posible. Correré por planicies, colinas y cuevas. Ya te dije, yo camino a tu lado.

_Through all that may come _

_And all that may go _

_I walk beside you _

_I walk beside you _

Hay veces que escucho unas notas de guitarra cerca de nosotros. Mis músculos se tensan, mis manos se aprietan y mi mirada se enciende. La conozco. Ella trabaja para Ese Hombre. Y aunque corro en su búsqueda, siempre desaparece. Han pasado varias veces que me ocurre. Lamento decepcionarte. Me gustaría ser más fuerte, sabes. Pero aún así, seguiré a tu lado contra todo lo que venga.

_Oh when everything is wrong _

_Oh when hopelessness surrounds you _

_Oh the sun will rise again _

_The tide you swim against will carry you back home _

_So don't give up _

_Don't give in _

Ya lo sabes. Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre ti y no tengas a donde ir, búscame. Cuando hayas perdido tu camino, sólo ven a mí. Ten fe. Tenla por mí. O cuando todo esté mal, cuando sientas que te hundes en el fango, cuando te halles sin motivo para vivir, búscame. Lucharé contra esa marea, lucharé contra la desesperanza y la rendición. Lucharé contra el mundo entero si es necesario. Sé que puedes por tu cuenta, pero un poco de ayuda nunca está de más.

_I walk beside you _

_Wherever you are _

_Whatever it takes _

_No matter how far _

Quizá pienses que estoy loco. No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, pero lo que te digo es verdad. Aunque sea de diferente raíz, puedo ayudarte. Ya trataste de destruirme, pero no te culpo. Y aunque disfruto cada combate que sostengo contigo, mi objetivo no es vencerte, sino ayudarte a ser más fuerte. Cada gota de sudor, cada gota de sangre, te fortalece.

_Through all that may come _

_And all that may go _

_I walk beside you _

_I walk beside you_

Y cuando todo termine, seguiré a tu lado o me iré, como gustes. No me cuesta nada hacer una de las dos opciones. Tú sólo dime y caminaré a tu lado. Tú sólo dime y te dejaré en paz. Camino a tu lado por siempre, sabes.

* * *

Fenryr: Mm… no está tan mal. Es el songfic que más me ha gustado. Dejen review, suerte y cuídense. See ya!


End file.
